Mini-Diario de un Legado
by margarita03
Summary: Este es el relato de como una legado fué a parar al campamento media-sagre Empieza desde el momento en que su aura empieza a hacerse fuerte (y a atraer monstruos) Ojo que: 1) la que narra es una Oc (original character) que inventé, pero habrán apariciones especiales al final. 2) El inicio puede ser un poco lento 3)Y bueno pues ¡A leer!
1. 1, 2, 3 y 4

_Este es el relato de como una legado fué a parar al campamento media-sagre_

 _Empieza desde el momento en que su aura empieza a hacerse fuerte (y a atraer monstruos)_

 _La que narra es una Oc (original character) que inventé, pero habrán apariciones especiales al final. Y bueno pues ¡A leer!_

* * *

Últimamente todos a mi alrededor se enojan sin razón cada vez que abro la boca... Esto es realmente extraño. Ése rasgo era el que menos creía que iba a heredar de mi madre, pero no, parece que ya se acopló a mi.

Yo siempre me di cuenta de que mi madre tenía algo en su manera de hablar o actuar que nos ponían de mal humor a mi padre y a mi, pero pensé que sería sólo su personalidad, joder, pero ahora que me está pasando algo así creo que no es la razón. Quizá sea algo biológico, como que a cierta edad alcanzamos una especie de aura maligna que hace enojar sin razón a los demás; yo no siento que diga las cosas con mala intención o con odiosidad pero las demás personas (incluso las que ni conozco) opinan que así las digo y hago.

También me dan ganas de golpear cosas a cada rato (más que antes)... Ilógico ¿No?

2.

Genial... Ni las personas más allegadas a mi me pueden sostener la mirada por más de diez minutos sin pasar molestias.

No encuentro una explicación clara de parte de mi madre sobre lo que me está pasando y temo que esto de enojar a las personas con mi sola presencia pueda causar algo grave; aunque si no le pasó nada a mamá durante su juventud teniendo el mismo problema quizá yo salga impune también... Hasta puede que encuentre a alguien que me soporte como ella lo encontró.

Pero ¿Saben una cosa? Es raro que mamá no esté tan preocupada por mi situación.

3.

Estoy segura de que hay algo en mi familia que provoca esto, así tendré que ponerme a investigar (aunque no se me dé bien eso de "investigar").

Empezaría por preguntarle a mi abuela pero ella ya no está... Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle prestado más atención, los cuentos que nos narraba ¿Quién sabe si había algo escondido en ellos? Pero ya, dejando mis lamentos a un lado, creo que mejor iré a hablar con mi tía, la mayor.

4.

Vaya, ahora después de hablar con ella, me doy cuenta de algo que no sé porque había ignorado:

a) Que nadie nunca me había hablado de mi abuelo

b) Todas mis tías y mi madre tomaron el apellido materno, eso es quizá un poco raro. Además ninguna lo vió y mi abuela nunca les habló mucho sobre él.

c) Mi familia materna parece tener una racha excelente cuando se trata de peleas (mayormente porque todos practicamos artes marciales)


	2. 5, 6 y 7

5.

No hay información sobre él en internet ¿No debería haber algo? ¡Es internet!

Ah, lo sé porque busque en un cyber-café cercano a mi casa porque a mi madre le dan mala espina las computadoras y celulares... Así que... No tenemos computadoras y el único telefono en la casa es de esos antiguos que no sé como es que todavía funciona, de lo viejo que está.

6.

Las personas se están volviendo mucho más irritables conmigo, ya incluso tratan de hacerme bullyng en la escuela, que suerte que me temen porque soy muy dedicada a las artes marciales mixtas y casi nunca he perdido en peleas. Creo que ya no es sólo cuando hablo, ahora parece que mi sola presencia hace que el ambiente en cualquier lugar esté pesado.

7.

Ah, mierda. Creo que enloquecí, acabo de ver algo raro entre los arbustos y cuando digo raro es raro con "r" mayuscula, parecía una especie de mujer-serpiente... Quizá entrené mucho hoy y las personas me tienen nerviosa con sus miradas iracundas.


	3. 8, 9 y 10

8.  
"Yo suelo ser una distraída sin remedio, por lo que no les presto mucha atención a las personas. Pero últimamente andaba de los nervios cada vez que se me acercaba alguien, la ira que provocaba en los demás era algo que no podía ignorar... Tenía ese mal presentimiento que terminó siendo una realidad: Alguien trató de apuñalarme ayer por la tarde y cuando terminé de darle una paliza sentí una mirada clavada en mí; pero cuando me volteé sólo oí el ruido de unos cascos, como de caballo pero más ligeros.  
"Ahora, enserio, al próximo que se me acerque haciéndose el graciosito lo voy a dejar como un chicle contra el asfalto, si quieren pelea se las daré (no es como si no me agradara pelear). Tienen que entender que mi paciencia tiene su límite

9.

"Rayos, esto se descontroló, pero en vez de asustada estoy confundida. Un hombre mitad cabra que resultó ser el extraño gritón que a veces iba verlos combates en el dojo, estaba corriendo mientras agarraba mi mano gritando "¡Corre o será tarde! ¡Nos comerá, niña, lo hará!" Una mujer-serpiente nos seguía y siseaba a cada rato algo como "¡Carne de Semidiós!" ¿Que si corrí? ¡Claro que lo hice! Los ojos de esa cosa brillaban horrorosamente en rojo y me recordaron que debía temer por mi vida.

10.

"Al parecer, arrastrarse no le quita la velocidad a las mujeres-serpiente. Cuando el tipo cabra quiso hacerme subir a un taxi, yo casi frené de golpe porque no me fiaba de él y no me decía a donde íbamos. Por mi culpa (al parecer), la (otra) aberración contra la naturaleza casi nos da un buen mordisco, pero afortunadamente recordé que sé pelear... No precisamente contra ese tipo de cosas pero si he peleado con tipos más grandes que yo en el dojo, así que qué más da. Además no podía olvidar que me prometí dejar como a un chicle aplastado contra el asfalto a cualquiera que se me acercara haciendose el graciosito o la graciosita en este caso.

"¿Qué haces niña? ¡Entra al taxi! No tengo muchos dracmas pero seguro que nos deja cerca de un sitio seguro" me gritó el hombre cabra desde el taxi flotante  
"El taxi está flotando... " Pero antes de que dijera otra cosa obvia, la lamia ya estaba sobre mi.


	4. 11, 12, 13 y 14

11.

"¡¿Que esperas, Niña?! ¡No podrás con ella sin una espada especial!" gritó el hombre cabra que al parecer se llama Gust (Ahora me daba cuenta que tenía un papelito en su camisa hawaiana con su nombre).

Entonces lo miré recordando que era un ser que no debería existir al igual que la cosa que me estaba dando caza y lo miré como si fuera un pokemón; él pareció notarlo y dijo "No creas que puedo hacer algo contra esa lamia. _S_ ólo entra ven (hizo una seña hacia el conductor para que bajara un poco el auto que había subido para evitar a la lamia), es enserio que sé en donde podremos estar seguros, es confiar en mi o probar suerte contra esa cosa".

A _esa cosa_ no le pareció gustar como la llamó porque volteó gruñendo hacia el hombre cabra. Aproveché ese momento de distracción y me alejé lo suficiente de la lamia para subir al auto sin peligro aparente, supongo que hay momentos en los que sólo se puede correr, pero realmente me cabreó huir.

12.

"¿Una colina vacía es tu gran idea?" bufé mientras corríamos cuesta arriba y ahora dos mujeres-serpientes venían tras nosotros...Grandioso.

"No está vacía ¿No ves la entrada?", cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle que a cuál entrada se refería, la vi "Debes estar bromeando"

13.

Ya habíamos recorrido mucho en el taxi extraño con unas... Eh... Mujeres de tres cabezas que se peleaban por un único ojo, pero aún no perdíamos a las lamias. Según las mujeres del taxi las lamias estaban usando un hechizo para no perderme.

14.

La colina no sería gran cosa para mi en condiciones normales, pero ya estaba demasiado cansada y con los sentidos demasiado alerta para mi gusto, estaban peor que en una pelea normal en el dojo. Habíamos tenido que bajar del taxi a unos cuantos kilómetros atrás por falta de dinero así que, sí había corrido bastante... Mi pecho ardía y eso no era nada bueno, el cansancio era lo peor en situaciones de vida o muerte. ¿Les mencionoalgo cómico? Vale, estaba cargando de caballito a Gus, el sátiro; quién pesaba un montón. No importa lo buena que era en peleas ¡Esto era demasiado! Al menos el cartel que rezaba _Campamento Mediasangre_ estaba cada vez más cerca.


	5. 15, 16 y 17 (Final)

15.

La pelea fue inevitable e hice lo posible para que el sátiro corriera seguro al campamento a pedir ayuda, mientras, yo me quedé a ser lastimada una y otra vez por esas lamias. Los árboles me ayudaban sólo un poco, podía perderlas a ratos pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar al portal del campamento una se me atravesaba; el sátiro estaba tardando demasiado.

Una lamia me dió un golpe casi mortal y decidí que si moría, al menos no estaba mal si era de esta forma: peleando contra unas criaturas desconocidas, no era para nada patético y parecía una muerte entretenida. En ese momento casi sonrío de la emoción y el miedo ¿Quién diría que viviría una aventura/desventura así de genial?

Pero como sentí que el golpe final estaba tardando tanto en llegar, aproveché de alguna forma en ponerme de pié y ahora si sonreí esperando a lo que sea que viniera por mi... Pelearía hasta el final.

16.

De repente en mis manos aparecieron unos bonitos guantes con pinchos y una voz resonó "Ella es mi nieta, Quirón, su poder parece ser más fuerte que el de su madre así que quizá por eso la estaban asechando los monstruos" no tardé nada en darme cuenta que la voz venía de un hombre que estaba sentado en una roca cercana, me miró y de una vez supe que éramos familia porque tenía en sus ojos una mirada que asocié deinmediato con los de mi mamá; su expresión inexplicablemente severa, iracunda e implacable la había visto en mí misma en más de una oportunidad. De pronto me vi envuelta en una aura rojiza y juraría que su expresión se suavizó antes de irse. Acto seguido: Pulvericé a esas lamias

17.

"Hmm... Esto no pasa con frecuencia: que una nieta de Ares, el señor de la guerra sea reclamada" Quirón me miró mientras un chico me cargaba hacia el dichoso campamento, el efecto energizante del aura rojiza se me había pasado y ahora no podía ni levantar el dedo medio. "Se tardaron demasiado" logré decir y oí una risa "Pff, sólo fueron como dos minutos", antes de que gruñera (que era lo único que sentía que podía hacer) alguien dijo "Clarisse, no seas tan cruel ¿No es tu sobrina o algo así?" y antes de desmayarme oí algo como "Le concedo que haya conseguido la bendición de papá, al menos parece ruda".

* * *

 _Y así niños, fue como llegué al Campamento MediaSangre. (Éste iba a ser el título pero me pareció mejor dejarlo para el final)_

Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Gracias! ¿Te gustó?

Nunca había escrito tipo diario pero hace unos meses leí un fic que estaba escrito así y dije ¿Porqué no?

No se me da bien agregar OC pero como estaba intentando una nueva forma de narrar... Aproveché XD

Ah, esto lo había escrito fué antes de leer los diarios del semidiós


End file.
